Identity Crisis!
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: Ren is a debonair playboy who spoils rich girls for kicks. Tomi is an awkward nerd with some self-esteem issues. They come from completely different worlds, and when they collide...everything gets turned upside down. They discover they're just as alike as they are different.
1. Head-On Collision

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters, songs, etc. It belongs to Broccoli and the UtaPri Project. If I did own the awesome that is UtaPri, then there would be more female characters. Way more female characters. I love Haruka, but her being the center of attention 24/7 gets old after a while. Know what I mean?

* * *

Saotome Academy was _enormous_. The building itself was intimidating, and the massive student body that filled the courtyard added to the overwhelming atmosphere. It was easy to get lost if you didn't have a second person with you.

That was exactly why first year student, Nishiwara Tomi, asked her friend to meet her by the gate. Tomi was an intelligent, alert girl, but she had absolutely no sense of direction. Even when her older brother dropped her off outside the school, right at the gate, she couldn't find her escort.

A frown thinned her lips as she glanced around. Sighing, she hefted her bags onto her shoulder and started toward the school. A gruff voice echoed behind her, "Where are you going without _me_?"

"Chie, is that you? I-I don't see you anywhere..." Tomi mumbled to herself as she swam through the flood of students pouring through the front gates. She paused to take another look around, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Chie?"

"Over here!" shouted her tiny friend.

Tomi spotted a pair of hands waving to her amidst the throng of students. She sprinted through the crowd toward her friend, too anxious to think straight. All she wanted to do was reach the safe haven on the other side.

"Ah! M-My uniform..." a girl cried out suddenly, parting the crowd. She and Tomi were sprawled out on the concrete, having bumped one another in their anticipation. The taller girl looked directly at Tomi and sneered, "You _ruined _my uniform! Look, my skirt has a tear in it!"

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I was just..."

"_Who _is going to pay for this? It most certainly won't be me!" continued the girl.

Tomi swallowed hard and felt around for her displaced glasses. "I do apologize, really. B-But without my glasses, I can't..."

"Is this what you're looking for?" a smooth voice interrupted her. Something cool and metallic was pressed into her open palms.

The girl Tomi bumped gasped as she was helped up, "T-Thank you..."

After readjusting her glasses, Tomi looked up and beheld a sight most unearthly. Even with her bangs shielding most of her eyes, she had to squint to make out the boy standing before her. The sun shone around his blond head like some sort of halo.

"Ah, is there something on my face?" kidded the stranger.

"Tomi, get off the ground already..." Chie chided her, tugging on the sleeve of her blouse.

The suave boy wore an amused expression as he offered his hand to the dazed girl on the ground. "Here, let me help you up."

"W-What? No, thank you. I-I can stand on my own," Tomi stammered, shrinking away from him like a frightened animal. She took Chie's outstretched hand and wobbled to her feet, clearly shaken. Bobbing her head to the other girl, she spoke quickly, "I'm really sorry about your skirt, but I don't have the funds to pay for its immediate repair."

"Forget her," Chie interjected. "We have to get settled in. Let's go."

Tomi gasped as her small friend pulled her in the opposite direction, toward the dorms. She turned and followed her willingly. But not before glancing over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the alien creature behind her. She didn't think such beings existed outside of the television or her imagination.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Chie lectured her. "We haven't even started classes and already you've gotten into trouble with the locals..."

"Hm? Oh, that," answered Tomi with a blank expression, as she were deep in thought.

"For someone with a lot of intelligence you sure are dizzy."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Does it matter?"

Stopping in front of the girl's dormitory, Tomi thought for a moment. She shrugged and replied, "I suppose not."

"Wrong answer," Chie said with a laugh, thumping her friend in the back of the head. "Seriously, though, you shouldn't be so nonchalant about things like that. I can't always be there to take up for you..."

They entered the dormitory and climbed the stairs to the third floor where their room was. It wasn't a large room, but it was more spacious than they anticipated. Students started moving their belongings into the building the day before, so the room was a labyrinth of cardboard boxes.

"Screw unpacking," Chie grumbled as she made her way through the maze and flopped on her mattress. "I think I'm ready to crash. School assemblies and opening ceremonies always take it out of me..."

Tomi stood by the door, watching her friend with a slight frown.

Chie piped up, "What's wrong?"

"You're right," Tomi answered at length, absent-mindedly fiddling with her braid. "I put a lot on you, and for that, I'm sorry. If anything, you should be able to rely on me because..."

"What? 'Cause you're a month older than me? Taller than me?" Chie stood from her bed and crossed the room. Taking Tomi's hands in hers, she continued, "I don't mind looking after you, but the point I'm trying to make is that I can't be around you twenty-four hours a day. What you need is some confidence..."

Tomi pursed her lips and groaned, "W-Well, I'm sorry..."

"See? You're doing it again," Chie said with a sigh.

"Doing what?"

The smaller girl reached up and pinched her friend's cheeks. "You don't have to apologize all the time. You didn't do anything wrong." She pushed Tomi's bangs behind her ears and smiled. "Just keep reminding yourself of one thing: Nishiwara Tomi isn't a perfect person, but she's not a bad one either."

"And Okamoto Chie isn't as crabby as she seems," Tomi continued with a laugh. "She's just assertive, and a _tad_ overprotective."

A devious grin stretched Chie's lips as she plucked Tomi's glasses away from her face, dangling them in front of her. "Crabby, huh? Let's see how crabby _you _can get!"

Laughter echoed around the room as the girls chased one another, bumping into boxes and knocking things over in their haste. After a few minutes of cat-and-mouse, Chie collapsed on her bed and Tomi beside her. She returned her friend's glasses and breathed heavily, "I don't know 'bout you, but I'm ready to hit the sack."

"Not me," Tomi hopped off the bed and climbed into her own. She took a thick book from her bag and laid on her pillow. "I still have to finish the _Tale of Genji_. It's the longest book I've ever read, but by far one of the best. You should read it sometime!"

Chie was already passed out.

Tomi crept across the room and covered her friend with a sheet, patting her head. "I'm glad we got to be roommates," she whispered before returning to her own bed. As she laid down and immersed herself in the world created by Murasaki Shikibu, her thoughts strayed to the handsome beast she'd met earlier.

A sigh escaped her when she realized, he was _way_ out of her league.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know it was short, but this is a prologue of sorts. There will be Ren/Tomi eventually, and some Masato/Haruka. I wouldn't mind getting some feedback on who I should ship Chie with, if anyone. I love reviews, so don't hesitate to leave one! I can guarantee you a reply! Ciao until next time! :)


	2. Enter the Enigma, Jinguuji Ren

Chie turned her handbag up-side down, emptying its contents on her desk. Spools of thread, buttons, needles and lip balm covered the desk's surface. She rummaged through the pile frantically, but emerged unsuccessful. A huff escaped her, "Crap."

"What're you looking for, Chie? W-We're going to be late if we don't hurry…" Tomi added from behind the bathroom door.

"Help me find my rescue inhaler, then! I could've sworn that I left it on top of those boxes beside my bed," Chie said in a hurried voice.

Tomi tapped her finger against her chin and sauntered around the room, deep in thought. She stopped in front of Chie's bed and looked down at the floor. Humming, she dropped to her knees and peered under the bed. Her eyes brightened as she spotted her friend's missing item near the wall.

"Got it!" she shouted, holding the inhaler high above her crouched form.

Pausing by her desk, the shorter girl cast her friend a questioning glance. "How do you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?" Tomi asked as she crossed the room and handed Chie her inhaler. A genuine expression of confusion covered her face.

"You know," Chie explained, "that thing where you drop whatever you're doing, zone out, and use your apparent ESP to figure out whatever is that you need to figure out?"

"Mother always said I was intuitive, so maybe that has something to do with it?" Tomi glanced at the clock on her nightstand and gasped, "W-We should really get going!"

Her tiny friend was already out the door after she realized what time it was. She called after her in a taunting manner, "Come on, Wordsworth, or we're gonna be late!"

Another squeak escaped Tomi as she shuffled out of their dorm. She caught up to Chie in a matter of seconds, out of breath when she reached her. A massive flow of students streamed out of the two dormitories and towards the school.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chie inquired of her tall friend.

"I-I just…That girl from yesterday…" Tomi fumbled her words. "I hope we don't run into her again. She was quite upset that I ruined her uniform…"

Chie laughed and tightened her fists. "Pfft, if that bimbo tries anything funny, I'll _really _give her something to whine about."

Tomi heaved a sigh as she recalled their days together in middle school. Chie would come home to her aunt, all bloody and bruised. Her tiny hands were calloused and scarred.

"It's been over two years since you quit being a Yankee," she reminisced.

Her roommate adopted a serious tone and replied, "Yeah, ever since my aunt and uncle found out about my asthma. You should have seen the looks on those stupid girls' faces when I told them I quit! It was priceless!"

"I'm glad you quit," said Tomi with a smile. She lifted Chie's hands into her own and continued, "Because you know how I feel about unnecessary violence, and then there's your temper…"

Chie frowned. "What temper? I'm a tame creature compared to what I was in middle school."

"And you should be proud of yourself for making such an effort." Tomi laughed.

Silence crept between the two girls as they approached the entrance of the school. Tomi felt her heart lurch into her throat and fear crawl into her stomach. She halted in front of the doors.

Chie shook her head and held her hand, whispering to her, "If it makes any difference, I'm kinda nervous myself."

Tomi squeezed her hand in acknowledgement, and they entered the academy together. Homeroom assignments were given out the day before, at the opening ceremony. Being in the same class put them at ease. Now all they had to do was brave the rest of the day.

Classroom A was surrounded by students and faculty when they finally arrived. The bell wouldn't ring for another five to ten minutes. People were busy chatting, giggling, and gossiping. Chie rolled her eyes and pulled out her lip balm, trying to distract herself from all the noise. But Tomi's natural curiosity got the better of her, and she busied herself with intense observation of the school's student body.

"Kyaa! Do you really mean it?"

"Ooh, could I make your bento tomorrow? I'm a much better cook than she is!"

"Could we exchange numbers?"

The incessant chirping of amorous girls was hard to ignore, so Tomi stepped away from Chie a moment to investigate. She wound her way through the crowded hallway and spotted the unearthly beast she'd met yesterday, surrounded by a gaggle of adoring fans. But as handsome as he was, the whole 'playboy' image didn't suit him. Not in Tomi's eyes, at least. She imagined him to be some gallant rebel with complete disregard for the conventional. Perhaps her vision was mistaken.

"Ladies, please," he spoke with a chuckle.

Was she _ever _mistaken; he brushed his hair behind his ears and smiled, basking in their affection like some fat, lazy housecat. But no matter how despicable his ego-tripping was, Tomi couldn't pry her gray eyes away from him. Perfection was something she adored in a man, as made obvious by the books she read. His style, appearance, and suave mannerism were absolutely flawless.

"Ugh, look at that guy," Chie grumbled, suddenly appearing beside Tomi. "I might have known he was a shameless flirt."

Tomi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "If I looked like that, I'd be a shameless flirt too."

"He ain't worth the trouble, Tomi. Just forget about him, 'kay?"

"_He's out of my league," _Tomi reminded herself as she turned and followed Chie through the crowd. Temptation tugged at her, and she peered over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of him. Her breath stalled when her eyes met his across the void. In that instant her lack of self-confidence was magnified; she never felt so small, ugly, and insignificant before in her life.

But the boy across the hall didn't laugh or shrug her off this time. His facial features softened and his smile melted into a sympathetic frown. He tilted his head slightly, as if to get a better look. It was difficult to see through Tomi's thick bangs.

"Ren, are you listening?" asked one of his fan girls.

He turned to answer but paused to glance over his shoulder, but to his dismay, the strange girl was already gone.

Chie pulled her friend aside as they entered their classroom. "Tomi, what's wrong? Your eyes are all misty…"

"Oh, it's nothing," the taller girl reassured her friend, feigning a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of tissues. "It must be this stuffy atmosphere. You know how crazy my sinuses can get sometimes!"

"That's a lie and you know – "

"P-P-Piyo-chan?!" a voice cut in, and Chie felt something tugging at her bag.

"What the...?" Chie grumbled and looked up at the perpetrator trying to pull one of her keychains clean off her bag's strap. He was tall, much taller than Tomi, and had a head full of fluffy, blond hair. His eyes were wide and innocent, as if he were some little kid.

"I-I've never seen this kind of Piyo-chan charm before," he explained with immense enthusiasm. "Please, you _have _to tell me where you bought it from!"

Chie laughed, amused and confused. "I didn't buy it anywhere; I made it."

"You did?! Really?!" the boy chirped, thoroughly impressed. He took Chie by the shoulders and begged her, "Could you make me one too? I-I absolutely adore Piyo-chan, and I'd be willing to pay you _anything_ you ask!"

"_This guy's a bit over the top," _Chie thought to herself. However, he posed little threat to her, so she gave in to his begging and answered him with a half-laugh, "They're super easy to make, so I don't mind any."

His eyes lit up like a neon sign. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki!" That was his way of thanking her. He drew his fingers under his chin and studied the small girl before him carefully. She reminded him of someone. "That's right! You're tiny like Syo!"

"Syo…?"

"He's my bestest friend in the world! You should meet him," Natsuki prattled on. "I don't think he's met many girls that are shorter than he is!"

Chie couldn't take Natsuki's comment about her height the wrong way; he was much too goofy and light-hearted to make such a blunt insult. Before she had a chance to reply, Natsuki grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the center of the room where some other students sat in a group.

"Tomi, don't just stand there," Chie called to her friend, "get over here and help me!"

Slowly, Tomi's confidence returned as she walked across the room to where Chie sat. Natsuki was chattering away about how much he loved Piyo-chan, that he adored small things, and how happy he was that Chie could make him a charm for his backpack. His energy was infectious. Chie was smiling and laughing in no time at all. Even Tomi started to smile as she sat down beside her friend.

Several people joined their little group. There were two red-headed girls, an energetic looking guy with fiery hair, and a rather composed boy with navy blue hair, cut in a bob of sorts. Natsuki stood from his chair and placed his hands on the shoulders of the shorter red-headed girl, chirping, "This is Nanami Haruka-san! I swear, she reminds me so much of my cute, little dog Elizabeth! That's why I like her!"

The boy with red eyes laughed. "That's no way to compliment a girl, Shinomiya!"

"No, no, Otoya," Haruka stammered with a nervous laugh, "i-it's all right. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"I agree. Shinomiya is much too dense to insult someone directly," said the boy sitting next to Otoya, pointing his index finger in the air.

"Masato, that's not very nice either," Otoya mumbled.

A chipper, feminine voice raced around the room, "All right, everyone, take a seat! It's time for class to start!"

Jaws dropped and squeals erupted as their homeroom teacher made his grand entrance. His steps were light and poised, a trait picked up from his career as a model. He wore makeup, a pink wig, and women's clothing.

"Tsukimiya Ringo," Chie whispered to Tomi, "he's that cross-dressing superstar I keep hearing about on TV. It's kinda weird that he's our homeroom teacher…"

Chie's mention of the fact got Tomi's intellect rolling again. Questions about the connection between Ringo and Shining Saotome swirled inside of her head. She watched her teacher closely as he introduced himself as being male, how he became an idol, and about the academy's expectations of its students. Ringo wasn't an easy man to read, hiding behind all of that makeup. Tomi looked forward to learning as much about him as she possibly could.

"Now, it's your turns to do the introducing! We're going to play a little game," Ringo said with a wink. "I'll pick someone to start, and then that person will pick another student they're interested in hearing from! It's a great way to get to know each other, ne?"

"This ought to be good," Masato grumbled from behind Tomi.

A devious grin flashed across Ringo's face as he walked to the back of the classroom and tapped Masato on the shoulder. "Since you're so enthusiastic about it, why don't you start, Hijirikawa?"

The pessimistic boy stood upright, his posture rigid as he faced his peers. He carried himself like some royal or authority figure, but that didn't rule out his initial stutter as he spoke, "My name is Hijirikawa Masato. I am enrolled in the idol program, and I play the piano."

"Now, pick someone you'd like to get to know, Hijirikawa-san!" Ringo chirped.

"Very well," murmured the boy as he looked around the room. His blue eyes settled on the shy red-head sitting in front of him, and he smiled slightly. "I choose Nanami."

"O-Oh? Me?" Haruka sputtered. Giggles echoed around the room as she wobbled to her feet and introduced herself, "M-My name is Nanami Haruka, and I'm in the composer program. I-I also play the piano." She looked to her left and tapped the taller girl beside her.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika," spoke Haruka's tall, buxom roommate, "and I'm aiming to become the next Japanese pop sensation!" She turned around and winked to the energetic boy behind her, pointing at him.

Otoya showed no fear as he jumped from his seat and introduced himself in a cheery voice, "My name is Ittoki Otoya, and I'm gonna be an idol too! I also play the guitar!" He turned slightly and tapped Natsuki.

"It's _so _great to be here!" Natsuki shouted as he leaped up. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, enrolled in the idol program! I can compose, too, but I'd much rather be a performer! I like to play the viola!" He paused for a moment, thinking. His eyes lit up when he spotted Chie, and he continued in a chipper voice, "And I _love _Piyo-chan, just like her!"

"_Not nearly as much as you do, Shinomiya…" _A nervous chuckle escaped Chie as she stood from her seat. She cocked a crooked half-smile and introduced herself, "My name is Okamoto Chie. I'm in the composer program, and I play the harpsichord."

Tomi cringed as her small friend touched her shoulder, nodding to her. She sucked in her breath and stood. As she exhaled, she spoke in a hurried voice, "M-My name is Nishiwara Tomi, and I'm enrolled in the composer program! I play the keyboard!"

A few giggles traveled around the room, but when Tomi opened her eyes, all that greeted her was a sea of smiles and curious eyes. There were no taunts or jeers. Her classmates were genuinely interested in her. She returned their smiles and curiosity with a grin of her own. Maybe Saotome Academy wasn't going to be as rough as she thought.

After Composition and Music Theory, Class A was dismissed for lunch along with the rest of the school's student body. Chie had to drag her friend over to the table where Natsuki and his group sat. The goofy blond refused to leave Chie alone until she sat with them.

"You should see my Syo-chan! He's _super cute_, just like Haru-chan!" Natsuki prattled on.

A bright blush illuminated Haruka's face. "T-Thank you, Natsuki…"

"I don't think he can distinguish between the sexes much," Masato added in a perturbed voice, "so I wouldn't take anything he says to heart, Nanami."

"You think so?" Otoya asked.

Chie finally chimed in, "He's just overly enthusiastic. Cut the guy some slack." She turned slightly as Tomi got out of her seat. "Where're you going?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm going to the vending machines," Tomi answered, holding her can of juice upside down. "I ran out pretty quick."

"You're not still swooning over that cheesy lecher, are ya?" Chie inquired again, her mouth slanted to one side. Tomi's silence told her enough. She shook her head and said, "There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't want you getting hurt if he turns out to be the jerk that I think he is. Be careful, okay?"

Tomi smiled and nodded before walking off. The vending machines were on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She could feel saliva pool into her mouth as she scoured her wallet for some spare change. A coin flipped over the side as she unzipped another compartment, and being the conservative girl she was, Tomi chased after it.

The coin rolled along the floor at an unrelenting speed, right through a thick crowd of students. But that didn't stop her; Tomi wormed her way through the crowd and spotted her coin a few feet away, near the wall.

"At least it stopped rolling," she said with a sigh.

She knelt down and crawled up to the table, trying to avoid being seen. The coin was near someone's feet, a girl's from the look of their shoes. Swallowing hard, Tomi reached under the table and pawed around for her money, her fingers brushing against the girl's ankles.

"What the…?" a voice echoed above her.

Gasping, Tomi quickly retrieved her money and scrambled out from under the table. She readjusted her glasses, and apologized to the girl, "I'm _very _sorry, but my money rolled underneath your table! I wasn't trying anything funny. I just wanted to get it back."

"Isn't that the weirdo you ran into yesterday?" another girl said.

Tomi's face paled in horror as she realized who sat before her. "I-I didn't mean anything by it, I just – "

"I doubt this is a coincidence," spoke the girl with apparent aggravation. "So, tell me_, Megane-chan_, what should I do to correct the situation?"

"You could start with that hair of hers. God, you can't even see her face!"

A third girl joined in, "She looks like that girl from the Ring! You know, Sadako!"

"Nah, she's worse off than that," said the leader of the group. She picked up her silverware, a knife, and held it aloft. The expression on Tomi's face made all of her suffering well worth it. "How about a complete makeover? God knows you need one…"

A deep voice interrupted them, "On the contrary, I think she's adorable just the way she is."

Tomi's insides dropped to her stomach as she realized who stood behind her. Her tormentors had the same look about them, a mix of joy and sudden confusion.

"Jealousy isn't very becoming of a lady," the handsome stranger continued, placing his hands on Tomi's shoulders. "Besides that, I thought you ladies were just leaving. Correct?"

The girls slowly nodded and rose from their seats, abandoning their table. The leader of the group threw a nasty glare behind her, in Tomi's direction, just before disappearing into the hallways.

"I apologize for their ghastly behavior towards you," spoke her savior, "but they were raised to be that way, and respond to those who are different from them accordingly."

"Well, um, I'd best be going. My friend is gonna have kittens if I don't…"

He interjected, "I don't believe we've formally met. I mean, we keep running into each other, but I'd like to know you personally."

"W-Why?" asked Tomi, her voice filled with surprise.

"I _like _you," said the boy with a laugh, "and I've never quite met a girl like you. That is, you interest me."

"Ah, you mean you're only interested in my eccentricity," Tomi answered with a slight huff. She looked up and caught a glimpse of his expression; he was taken aback by her response. "I-I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…Well, I've been through this before, you know? I, um…"

The egoist shook his head and took her hand in his, kissing it. "I'm Ren, Jinguuji Ren."

Uncertainty clouded Tomi's vision; he was such a difficult person to read. She'd never encountered an enigma of his kind, and she was determined to pry him open to find out what made him tick.

"T-Tomi, Nishiwara Tomi," she spoke in a murmur.

A genuine smile illuminated his face, setting his bright, blue eyes off perfectly. "That's a lovely name, and it's a relief to have finally met you. Although, I wish I could see your face…"

Tomi's eyes widened as Ren bent over slightly, sweeping her bangs to the side to get a better look at her face. He leaned in closer, and whispered to her, "You should pin your hair back so people can see your face. You're a lovely girl, so it's a shame that you hide your best feature under all those bangs."

"_How did he…" _thought Tomi as he pulled away from her.

The hallway, before class started…He discerned that much about her from just one glance? She didn't think it possible, but he _really did _want to know her better. She had no idea why, though. That was a mystery she would have to save for later.

"Well, then," Ren spoke, "I'd best be going, and return you to your friend before she comes looking for you. We don't want her to worry, right?"

Tomi replied slowly, "Oh, yeah! She has a tendency to fly off the handle if she's angry enough."

A laugh escaped Ren and he kissed her hand again, waving to her. "Until next time, then."

Tomi could hear Chie calling to her from behind, but she didn't acknowledge her. Thoughts and theories filled her mind to bursting; who was Jinguuji Ren? What connection did he have with those snotty girls? Was he just some player, or was he something more?

Tomi smiled. _"That's a riddle I'd like to solve on my own."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **After much deliberation, I've decided to put Chie with Syo. People have also been asking how short Chie _really _is, and I'll give you a hint: She's six or seven inches shorter than Syo. REALLY SHORT. Tomi is about four to five inches taller than Haruka. As always, enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading and see you in chapter three!


	3. These Forbidden Feelings

The boys' dormitory was bursting with energy after the first day of school. Students were excited about their new classes, the prospects of becoming superstars, and most of all, the girls they learned with. It seemed as though not one dorm was silent.

Until you came to the dorm shared by childhood friends and intense rivals Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguuji Ren. Both boys were the sons and heirs of wealthy corporations. Neither of their families gave a care about their personal welfare, though. Masato took a stubborn stand against his father and went to Saotome Academy against his wishes. Ren, contrary to his rebellious personality, went along with his older brother's decision to join the academy. It was always something they argued about…

"You could at least pick up around here," Masato started with a groan. "I'm not your maid."

The blond was reclined on his bed, hands behind his head. "No one said that you _had _to clean up after me, Masato."

"If I didn't clean up your slop then we would undoubtedly attract mice, roaches, and all other manner of vermin." Bending over, Masato scooped another pile of magazines into his arms and set them neatly upon Ren's bookshelf. He pulled one from the stack and casually glanced through it. His eyes narrowed as he commented, "And I half-expected these to be trashy or vulgar in some fashion, considering how you act around _anyone_ of the opposite sex."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ren fired back, tossing a dart into the bookshelf near his face. His mouth slanted to one side as he continued in a low, annoyed voice, "There has to be some reason for all your nitpicking tonight. Get on with it, will you? My patience has its limits."

Masato pulled the dart out of the bookshelf and turned it over in his hands. He looked up from his curiosity and spoke calmly, "I want to know why you're here."

"What kind of question is that?!" spouted the older boy.

Ren's emotional outburst did little to deter his stubborn roommate. Masato leaned against the wooden frame of the bookshelf and stared back at the wide-eyed boy with an unchanged expression. "It's quite simple, actually. I find it disgusting that so many people are working _hard_ for a chance to debut, and you're just sitting pretty."

The blond wolf clamped his mouth shut, unable to rebut.

"Doing absolutely nothing, might I add."

Ren growled and struggled to come up with a legitimate excuse, but nothing came readily to mind. He clawed at his pillow in obvious discomfort.

"Ah, it seems as though I was mistaken," Masato said in a different tone. His arms dropped to his sides, but he kept Ren's dart closed in his fist. "You _do _contribute to the morale by spoiling a bunch of debutantes and turning them into ruthless vipers that terrorize any other girls who come near you. How proud you must be…"

"I'm not gonna sit here and take this," Ren rasped and stood from his bed.

_Wham! _The dart he threw at Masato whizzed past him and hit his dart board only a few feet away. Ren hated to admit it, but he almost had the wind knocked out of him. He glanced over his shoulder at Masato.

"Your apathy hurts more people than you realize. Here's some advice: Get serious or get out."

His words struck Ren like a poisonous blade. The blond boy's face was red with anger and guilt. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that his roommate spoke the truth.

"Don't wait up for me," he mumbled before disappearing beyond the doorway.

After he left the room, Masato walked over to the dart board and plucked the dart out. He turned it over in his hands again, reminiscing. The stony expression on his face melted completely from the memories of their tumultuous youth together.

"It's your voice, Ren, not _his_."

Masato had a difficult time adjusting to the pace of class the following day. His mind strayed far from his musical education, to his own father's demands of him. So, when Ringo-sensei asked someone to play the piano in front of the class, it caught him completely off-guard. Only three people in their class actually played a keyboard or piano.

"Haruka, why don't you give us a demonstration!" chirped Ringo.

The girl sitting in front of Masato wobbled to her feet and conjured a tiny smile. Her legs shook as she lumbered toward the piano at the front of the room. Masato saw himself in her that very instant; he was just a small child, and his father was scolding him over his apparent lack of etiquette at dinner. His stomach turned as Haruka sat before the piano and stared down at the keys with a tight, blank expression stretched across her lovely face.

Masato rose from his seat and marched over to the piano, bowing to Ringo before sitting beside Haruka. His slender fingers slid over hers as he offered, "Would you mind if I joined you for a duet? It would be a better learning experience for both of us…"

"T-Thank you, Hijirikawa-kun," whispered Haruka, a genuine smile illuminating her angelic features.

As their song wafted around the room, all anxiety and tension melted away. Seated in the second row, near the window, Tomi was lost in another world. The music wrapped around her like some magical device, and transported her to the place of dreams. She reached out the window and towards the blue sky.

Chie sat directly behind her, watching carefully. _"I haven't seen her this dizzy since we started grade school…" _There was only one option left to her: She would have to thoroughly investigate this 'Ren' character, and his cutesy party of stalkers.

Masato and Haruka's song ended, but their hands remained entwined. Both pianists were left speechless as they glanced between their classmates and their partner.

"That was beautiful!" Ringo interjected suddenly, separating them. "But remember the school's number one rule: No falling in love! I'd hate to see such talent wasted over something so trivial."

Tomi looked away from the window, her flimsy daydream shattered. As she sat upright in her seat she met with Chie's disapproving gaze. All she could do was shrug and smile, the same as always. Deep down, she knew nothing could ever happen between her and…you know who. But was it wrong for a girl to dream?

Classes ended for the day on that sour note, but it didn't seem to dampen any of the students' spirits; if anything, it excited them even more. Nothing was more thrilling than the forbidden, as Masato and Haruka discovered that afternoon.

"You're a great pianist, Haruka," Tomi commented as she helped the red-head clean the blackboard.

A blush fiercer than the color of her hair colored Haruka's face. Her smile widened and she asked, "D-Do you really think so? I-I mean, I couldn't have done it without Hijirikawa-kun…"

Tomi envied her somewhat, being able to experience the flames of passion firsthand. The closest she'd ever been to something so romantic rested on the pages of a book. So, when she looked back at Chie, she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"W-What?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

The short brunette twisted her mouth and groaned, "I should be asking _you_ that."

"I have no intentions of being expelled because of that…rule," Tomi answered with a stutter and returned to cleaning the black board. She still felt Chie's eyes burning a hole through her, so she added in extenuation, "Besides, I don't think he'd ever go for a nerdy girl like me. I mean, look at me…"

"You shouldn't sell yourself so short, Tomi," Haruka cut in abruptly, surprising the other girls, "because you have a kind heart. That makes you beautiful inside and out…A-At least, that's what I think…"

Chie placed her hands on Tomi's. "In other words, don't settle for anything less than the best, okay? You have to be careful with guys like him."

"Thanks, guys," said Tomi as the smile on her face widened.

Haruka nodded and helped Tomi lift the water bucket, taking it into the hallway. Chie couldn't help but grin herself; Tomi was actually opening up to people, and the sight warmed her heart.

"Back to work," Chie whispered to herself as she took the erasers from the desk and strolled out of the classroom.

The corridor was still bustling with students after hours. Like Chie, they were busy with the day's clean-up duties. The tiny brunette rounded a corner and entered the school's vast, lush courtyard. A yawn escaped her as she adjusted her dust mask and shook the erasers out. Because of her asthma, Chie was highly susceptible to dust and other allergens.

"Who do you think you are?"

Chie cocked an eyebrow and looked to her left. On the other side of the stairs, in the grass, three girls had another girl cornered against the wall.

"We agreed that you'd only get an _hour _with him, and you took two instead!"

A girl pushed past the other two and leaned over, hissing, "Now, now, girls, let's not forget what Ren-sama told us about behaving more like ladies. What should we do with you, then? _Bad girls _must be punished appropriately…"

"Hey, Barbie, leave her alone!" a voice bellowed behind them.

Chie stood there, hands on her hips, and her dust mask hanging from around her neck. She cast a long shadow over the other girls, and her demeanor was intimidating. But her height was her downfall. The girls immediately poked fun at her, saying, "What do you want, Mighty Mouse?"

"You look familiar," spoke the ring leader.

One of her subordinates shook her by the shoulder and gasped, "I saw her with _Megane-chan_ the other day! They must be friends or something…"

"Figures," rasped the leader.

Shrieks and protests erupted as Chie boldly stepped forward and pushed past the lot of them, helping the victim off the ground. She sent the girl on her way and faced the bullies once more.

"Don't you gals have something better to do?" she asked with a slight chuckle. "Here's an idea: Go back to worshipping that shameless flirt of yours, eh? I wonder what he'd say if he found out about this…"

"You little bitch, you dare talk about Ren-sama in such a disrespectful manner?!"

One of the girls lunged at her, but Chie simply sidestepped her, and she ran smack into the ground. Chie shook her head and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I'm not the violent kind, but I also won't stand by and let this crap carry on. Who's next?"

Another girl ran past and helped her friend stand, scolding Chie, "You could have at least helped her up!"

Before she realized it was all a ruse, Chie turned and an eraser hit her square in the face, knocking her down. Laughter echoed around the courtyard as the girls surrounded her.

"S-Shit, you idiots…!" Chie gasped, coughing and wheezing as she tried to stand. She doubled over, trying desperately to find air, and rummaging in her pocket for her rescue inhaler. "W-Where is it?!"

"Let's get out of here!" screamed one of the girls.

As they took off into the school, they bumped a boy on his way down the stairs with an armload of books. He spun around and the books went flying in all directions.

"Hey, watch it!" he hollered after them and glanced around at the mess he'd just made. Heaving a sigh, he descended the steps to retrieve his books. Out of the corner of his bright, blue eyes, he spotted Chie lying in the grass, near the wall.

Chie's vision was blurry, so she could barely make out the figure that loomed over her small form. He wasn't much bigger than she was, but his eyes were wide with concern. He called out to her, but she was unable to respond in a clear voice.

The boy plucked her inhaler from the grass, lying near her hand. Realizing what just transpired, he carefully took her into his arms and climbed the stairs, reassuring her, "It'll be all right. I'll take you to the infirmary…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Woo, I've been busy of late. Sorry for the belated update. Looks like Chie has met her prince! Although, I wish it could have been under better circumstances…Stay tuned for more! :D


	4. My Other Self

Something weighed heavy on Chie's chest. Her dark green eyes slowly opened, and as they did, she felt lighter. That burdensome feeling in her lungs was rolled away and her breathing normalized. As her surroundings panned into view, she met gazes with a blue-eyed stranger.

"How do you feel?" he asked suddenly.

Chie didn't realize it, but her face was outlandishly red. Last she remembered, those girls took off running and she had to use her rescue inhaler. She passed out after that. But she could barely recall foreign warmth wrapped around her back and legs. Someone told her everything would be all right…

"I-I'm feeling better," she answered awkwardly.

The blond boy smiled and said with a sigh, "I found you by the stairs. The nurse said you had an asthma attack. Did those three girls…?"

"I could care less about them. They were bullying another kid, and they got all huffy when I tried to stick up for her." Chie forced herself upright and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes were still watery and her nose burned. "They didn't know about my asthma, though. Can't fault them _entirely_…"

"Uh, do you need a tissue? Your eyes…" added the boy.

"Geez, this is embarrassing," muttered the tiny brunette as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Despite her obvious protests, her new friend handed her a box of tissues. She reluctantly accepted, thinking, _"I'm not supposed to be the dizzy one here. That's Tomi's job…"_

"Um, it's kind of weird talking like this when we haven't been introduced. M-My name is Kurusu Syo, and I'm a first year."

Steam rose from Chie's head as she recalled hearing the name before. Did she have a fever or was she just delusional? Shuffling against the headboard, Chie asked, "You don't know a Shinomiya Natsuki, do you?"

Syo's eyebrow twitched. "W-What? Did that idiot say something embarrassing about me?! L-Like, I'm _his _Syo-tan or some nonsense?"

"Something like that," the girl replied, suppressing her laughter.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't mean anything by it! We're just good friends, honest…" Syo stammered, his face turning pink.

Blood rushed to Chie's head suddenly. She pinched her nose and cleared her throat, trying to regain control over her senses. Natsuki was right; Syo was absolutely _adorable_. "I-I'm Okamoto Chie, a first year too…"

"I'll bet you think Natsuki is pretty annoying, huh?"

"Nah, I'm used to being around enthusiastic types. Besides, I'm kinda eccentric myself." Chie looked up and caught a glimpse of Syo's smile. The more she stared at him, the less anxious she became. "You and Natsuki must have known each other a while, the way he talks about you…"

Syo's posture drooped. "Yeah, we grew up together. He was a terror then, too."

"Pfft, what'd he do? Dress you up like a doll or something?"

"He still does…" answered Syo with some dissatisfaction.

Chie frowned, feeling guilty for laughing at him. He was Natsuki's polar opposite: short, feisty, and hot-headed. After she thought about it, Chie realized the similarities between herself and Syo. It was like having a brother.

"I have some health issues, too. So I know where you're coming from," Syo interrupted her thoughts. He placed his hand over his chest and adopted a softer, more serious tone as he continued, "I've had heart trouble ever since I can remember."

Chie's frown slowly disappeared and she reached out to Syo, her hand grasping his suddenly. It was _crazy _how much of herself she saw in that moment; an ex-yankee, beaten to a bloody pulp by her former 'friends.' But _she _was there, the girl they'd bullied, reaching out to her. How clearly she remembered those words…

"It doesn't define you, though. That's why you're here, at this school, and me too."

Syo chuckled and smiled. "You sound like Natsuki."

"O-Oh, yeah?" Chie sputtered and withdrew her hand.

"I've seen those girls before," Syo said with a heavy sigh. "They're members in a fan club of this guy in my class. He's a decent guy, don't get me wrong. I wonder if he knows what they're doing in his name, though…"

"It's Jinguuji, right?" Chie asked, already knowing the answer.

Syo nodded and pulled his hat off, fanning himself with it a moment. His facial expression screamed confusion. "I know he's a flirt, and he thinks the world of himself. But trust me; he's _not that bad _once you get to know him. He just has a lot of issues…"

"Someone should tell him what's going on. Only he can stop those three and – "

The doors to the infirmary slid open and in walked two girls, panting. The tallest of the pair staggered over to Chie's side and took her hands into her own.

"T-The nurse said you suffered an asthma attack. W-We were so worried…" said the red-head behind her.

Chie 's eyes were wide. "Haruka? Tomi?"

Tomi turned to Syo and rose to her feet, bowing to him. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's no trouble, really," replied the blond boy, waving his hand dismissively.

"What happened to you, Chie? Haruka and I almost gave up the ghost when we heard what happened…" Tomi knelt beside the bed and motioned for Haruka to come closer.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I was dusting the erasers and I just got careless. That's all." Chie looked at Syo for a minute, silently pleading with him to keep quiet about the truth behind her 'accident.' He didn't look happy about it, but nodded in understanding.

"It's a good thing I came around the corner when I did. You should be more careful next time."

"He's right. Thank God for that inhaler…" Tomi's usual, airy smile returned. She threw her arms around Chie's neck and yanked her into a tight embrace. "From now on, let's not split up during cleaning duty, okay?"

"I-I agree with Tomi. It'd be best if we all stuck together," Haruka added.

Syo grinned himself and stood up, heading towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, Chie. If we run into each other again, I hope it's under better circumstances. Keep out of trouble until then, 'kay?" He winked before stepping into the hallway.

"So, who's your Knight in Shining Armor?" Tomi asked with a laugh.

"Kurusu Syo…" Chie answered immediately, her voice distant and dreamy. Hearing the other girls giggle, she realized what Tomi had asked her. "I-I mean, you know…"

"I'm happy for you, Chie," Haruka chirped, clapping her hands together.

Despite her own embarrassment, Chie saw this as a perfect opportunity to get back at her friend. She smirked and elbowed Tomi, chiding her, "Yeah, now we _all _have someone."

Haruka's face lit up and she turned to Tomi. "Ah, I had no idea! Who do you like, Tomi?"

"L-L-L-Like?" Tomi stammered, her face glowing a violent shade of red. She looked to Chie for help or an explanation, but her friend just grinned back at her. Swallowing hard, she started, "H-He's just some guy that helped me on the first day of school. Um, I…He…"

"He's only the most popular guy in the student body. You know, tall, blond, and blue-eyed," Chie teased. "Jinguuji Ren."

"How cute!" cooed Haruka. "What do you like best about him?"

Tomi couldn't believe Chie thrust her in the spotlight like that. She twisted a stray strand of her hair around her index finger, bit her lip, and answered, "H-He's a very gallant person. I-I mean, he strikes me as being noble and rebellious, but…There's something _strange _about him."

"Strange?" Haruka repeated.

"Oh brother, look at her…" Chie droned and grabbed Tomi's chin, turning her to face Haruka. "When she gets that look in her eyes, it means trouble. Always."

"I'm being serious!" Tomi exclaimed suddenly, startling her friends. She blushed and cleared her throat, continuing in a smaller voice, "Something strikes me as being off when he's around, especially when he's with those girls. There is more to Ren than meets the eye, and _I'm _going to find out why."

"You could always ask Masato about him. He and Ren are roommates," Haruka interjected.

Chie turned her predatory instincts onto Haruka, asking, "What _about _you and Masato, Haruka? That was awful nice of him to bail you out during class."

"H-He's _very thoughtful_," said the red-head with a lofty sigh. "But he also seems lonely…"

"He has friends, though." Tomi pat Haruka's shoulder, reassuring her, "So he doesn't have to feel that way anymore. We'll make sure of it."

"Tch, you always were a busybody," Chie remarked as she climbed out of bed. Another laugh escaped her as she hooked herm arm around Tomi's shoulders. "And thank God for it, too. She's saved my butt plenty of times with that meddling of hers…"

Haruka smiled and added, "My grandmother always said the same about me."

"Good. We need all the nosy people we can get if we want to make it through high school!" Chie linked her other arm around Haruka and brought the three of them together. She wished this moment could last forever. "I know this is cliché, but, let's all work hard and do our best! Or, something like that…"

Tomi burst out laughing. "You never were good with words, Chie!"

"But that's part of her charm!" Haruka joined in.

Chie mumbled something along the lines of them getting back to class, and they finally left the infirmary. Laughter echoed around the empty hallways, filling them entirely as the trio staggered along. Smiles were exchanged and words of comfort enjoyed. Despite the school's cardinal rule against falling in love, they couldn't ignore these newfound feelings. And together, they found the strength to move forward…

The morning after, Tomi stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a pile of Chie's barrettes in front of her. Her bangs were pinned in odd places and thus stuck out at equally odd angles.

"What're you doing?" Chie asked suddenly and poked her head into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Tomi _actually tried _to do something with her hair besides putting it back in a braid. She walked into the bathroom and shook her head, saying, "Do you want some help?"

Tomi gestured to her Frankenstein-esque hairdo and nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"Sit down for a second," Chie instructed her. She untangled her friend's hair and grabbed a couple of barrettes, sweeping her bangs behind her ears and pinning them properly. A few strands fell in front of Tomi's forehead, but Chie chose to leave them. She turned Tomi around and they faced the mirror together. "Whaddya think? You look pretty cute, huh?"

Tomi touched her face and tilted her head. "I hardly recognize myself…"

"Come on, Shakespeare, or we'll be late." Chie's voice snapped Tomi out of her trance.

The hallway was crowded, as it usually was in the early morning before classes began. Chie got dragged off by Natsuki, leaving Tomi to her own devices. She didn't mind either; in fact, she preferred that Chie not be around to witness her…detective work.

"He has to be around here somewhere…" she muttered, weaving through the massive throng of students like a salmon fighting the current. Her height gave her an advantage over the other students. She stood tip-toe and scanned the corridor once more. "I-It's not like I want to talk or anything. I just want to see him…"

"_Eh, I sound like a stalker…" _she chided herself.

A squeal alerted her to his presence. She whirled around and spotted a gaggle of girls clustered near the boys' bathroom. He was nigh impossible to approach, but she wouldn't let that stop her this time.

"_Just make sure he doesn't see you…" _she thought as she inched through the crowd. Her guilt and lack of confidence tried desperately to hold her in that spot, but something propelled her forward. It would only take one look to make her happy; so long as he didn't spot her, everything would be fine.

It was difficult to see him over the herd of debutantes that surrounded him, watching him like some bug in a jar. He looked terribly relaxed, though, laughing and carrying on with them. Tomi sidled along the wall and hid behind a row of lockers, peeking around the corner to get a closer look.

Ren would be a tough egg to crack. Outwardly, he was quite the lascivious playboy. But Tomi's intuition told her otherwise. Now she just had to work up enough courage to approach him, and quit watching him from afar like some weirdo.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, ladies?"

Tomi felt her lungs turn to ash that very instant. How could he have spotted her? He didn't even glance in her direction! Or did he? She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice…

"Dear me, I seem to have acquired a stalker." Ren clicked his tongue as he made his way through the crowd, looking straight at Tomi. He sported a playful grin as he came closer and their gazes met. When he stopped in front of her, he was somewhat surprised. "And I half-expected you to take off running, _Stalker-chan_."

"H-Hey, I-I wasn't stalking…I just wanted…"

Ren gasped, "You pinned your bangs back!" He tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head, studying her face. His mischievous expression softened and he applauded her efforts, saying, "I knew you'd look cuter this way, and was I ever right. Mm, you look good enough to _eat_."

"_It's just his ego talking. It's just his ego talking. It's just his ego talking. It's just his…" _Tomi chanted inside her head as Ren licked his lips and leaned closer. She laughed awkwardly and pushed back on his shoulder. "I-I don't think I'd taste very good."

"In a literal or figurative sense?" Ren inquired.

Tomi averted her eyes. "W-What I meant to say was I'm not that kind of girl…"

The blond wolf was taken aback by her response. He straightened himself and stared at her, his eyes wide. In fact, he felt somewhat…guilty. He made her feel extremely uncomfortable, and that wasn't his intention.

"Please, forgive me. I shouldn't joke around like that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Tomi gulped and adjusted her glasses, feeling some confidence return to her. "So, um, what do you…really think?"

Ren was thrown for another loop. _Now _she was being forward with him, asking for some honesty. He never felt more transparent in his life. It was so horrifying, embarrassing, and liberating. His fragile façade crumbled to pieces and he turned his head slightly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"I think you're absolutely _precious_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aww, Ren! He's so cute when his real self decides to come out! I love his blush from the first game. Kyaa~ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. More fun to come in chapter five! See ya! :D


End file.
